This Love
by Me Am No Dumb Idiot
Summary: My first songfic and first fic! Please be nice. It’s a MattAmy fic, sorta. Originally only supposed to have the one chapter, oh wellz.
1. This Love

**This Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, or the WWE. _This Love_, the song, is by Maroon 5.

**Distribution: **Don't know what that is.

**Summary:** My first songfic and first fic! Please be nice. It's a Matt/Amy fic, sorta. 

They were kissing intensively in their hotel room one rainy day, when he pushed her roughly, but not too roughly, onto the bed to go further with the kiss. He thought he had it all, the perfect girlfriend, the perfect career, and in general, a perfect life. But she stopped him though before he could take off her top. 

            "Wait, I have to tell you something," she said.

            "What Ames?" he asked, stopping what he was doing.

            "I think we should go our separate ways Matt."

_~I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart~_

Over the next few weeks, after she broke up with him and left to go to their next show stop, Matt was trying to get over her. It wasn't working out to well since he always had to see her at work. He was sitting on his hotel bed, watching T.V., when someone knocked on his door. Matt immediately went to answer it. She was at the door and it looked like she had been crying. 

            "What's wrong Amy?" he asked, letting Amy in.

            She ignored his question and started to kiss Matt. He pulled away and looked at her.

            "Amy, what's up? You can tell me."

            "I made a mistake by saying we should 'go our separate ways'. I love you too much to not be with you."

            "So you want me back?"

            "Yes," Amy said before kissing Matt again.       

_~_ _This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore~_

            Matt tried to treat Amy like a queen, she had broke up with him _again_ because she wanted to start to see this other guy, but it didn't work out to well because that guy had a wife. Now she had asked him to take her back, yet again, and he of course said yes. He loved Amy with all his heart and he didn't want her to leave again. Right now they were lying next together after making love in their shared hotel room. 

            "I have to go out, umm, for a bit," Amy said, grabbing her clothes from off the floor.

            "Where you going?" asked Matt.

            "I need to see John about something, nothing big."

            "Can't it wait until later, Ames?" he asked, kissing Amy's neck.

            "No, sorry Matt, see you later," she said, leaving.

_~_ _I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again~_

            "Hey Jeff, it's Matt calling. Give me a call when you can," Matt said, leaving a message on his younger brother's answering machine.

            Matt was once again in his hotel room at another city that he'd be performing in. He didn't know how well he'd wrestle tonight though; his mind was on other things. Like Amy for example; she had broke up with him just this morning and he didn't know how much more of it he could take. He loved Amy so much – he believed her to be his soul mate – but she kept breaking up with him, wanting him to take her back, and so on. That's why he called Jeff; he wanted to know if he shouldn't take her back if she does come back, _if_ she comes back this time. 

            "What is it that I'm doing that's causing her to always leave me?" he asked no one unparticular. His cell phone started to ring and he answered it. "Hello?"

            "Hi Matt, it's Jeff. I just got your message."

            "Oh hey Jeff."

            "So what's up big bro?"

            "Amy broke up with me again."

            "_Again?_ That's what, like five times she done that in like three weeks, isn't it?"

            "Yes, I don't know what I should do if she comes back though. Should I accept her back, or leave her to go on her way?"

            "All I can tell you Matt is to let your heart decide for you. You must love her because you keep letting her come back."

            "You're right Jeff. You're lucky though, you have Beth. She has never left you."

            "True, I am pretty lucky."

            "Don't rub it in little bro."

            "I'm not!"

            "Fine, I should go to the arena though."

            "OK, bye," Jeff said, hanging up.

            Matt turned off his cell and grabbed his duffel bag. He went out into the parking lot to his rented car. All of a sudden, a car came flying into the spot next to his. A woman got out of it.

            "Amy, what do you want now? Did you leave something in the hotel room?"

            "Yes, I left you," she cried.

_~_ _This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore~_

            "Amy, you can't keep doing this to me," Matt said, hugging Amy.

            "I'm sorry Matt, I'm just so confused right now," she replied.

            "About what?"

            "Everything; us, my job, my life."

            "Well 'us' wouldn't be so confusing if you wouldn't keep leaving."

            "I'm sorry about that Matt."

            "Are you sure?"

            Amy didn't answer him; instead she went into the Diva's locker room to get ready for her match. Matt groaned and hit his hand against the wall.

            "Whoa Matt, calm down," Chris Irvine, or Chris Jericho as many knew him as, said as he walked near Matt.

            "I'll try; it's just that Amy's been pissing me off."

            "Did she break up with you again?"

            "Yes, but now we're back together."

            "Dude, you should really stop doing this to yourself. You're just going to get hurt worse."

            "Yeah, I know."

            "Well my match is next, see ya Hardy."

            "See ya Chris."

            Matt thought about what Chris said and headed to the locker room.

_~_ _I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do~_

            "Amy, can we talk?" asked Matt, as he and Amy ate at a local diner that night.

            "We are talking Matt," Amy replied coolly, looking at the menu.

            "Amy, I want to break up with you, for good."

            Amy dropped her menu and looked at Matt. "Excuse me?"

            "I love you, I really do, but you keep breaking my heart each time you leave."

            "Are you sure about this, Matt?"

            "Positive Ames, I'm sorry. Now we can both move on. Now you don't have to come back to me each time a relationship you have fails."

            Amy started cry, and Matt hugged and kissed her briefly.

            "Good-bye Amy," Matt said, getting up from his chair.

            "Good-bye Matt," Amy whispered after Matt left.

_~_ _This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore~_

**A/N: **_Well that was my first song fic! It'll probably my only fic for a long time. LoL. Please Review or leave a Flame!___


	2. Got 'Til It's Gone

**Got 'Til It's Gone **

**A/N:**_ I originally only intended for this to be a one-shot, but I forgot to mention that, so here's another chapter, the last chapter. Thanks to _**Huntersgirl, RuBis, **_and_** TheNav**_ for reviewing! You made my day(s). LoL; oh yeah, this will also be a song fic. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** Janet Jackson f. Q-Tip sing the song, I don't know who owns it. I own none of the people mentioned, unfortunately…

Amy watched Matt leave the diner while silently crying. She grabbed her purse and followed her ex-lover out of the diner – all of a sudden, she didn't feel like eating because of Matt breaking up with her. Walking outside into the crisp night air, Amy realized she didn't have a vehicle, Matt had it. Figuring she could walk back to the hotel, Amy started on her way. She thought she'd go to the hotel, if Matt was still there or not, grab her bags and try to see if she could stay with Trish or Molly in their hotel rooms. 

            She walked the three blocks to the hotel and went through the lobby to her room. Matt and Amy had been sharing a room on the main floor of the hotel. Amy slid the card into the slot and opened the door; Matt was there lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

            "What are you doing here?" he asked as Amy shut the door softly.

            "I just came back to get my bags and give you the key back," she replied, setting the key on the desk.

            "Just hurry it up and go."

            "Matty, what's with the grudge? Can't we still be friends?"

            "I wish we could Amy, but you hurt me badly, I can't just forget it."

            "I'm sorry Matt, you know that I didn't mean anything I might have done to hurt you, don't you?" asked Amy, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

            Matt didn't answer her so Amy just left. When Amy was out of the room, she broke down and cried. Hastily, she wiped her tears away before heading to Trish's room. She knocked on the door, and Trish answered.

            "Hey hun, what's wrong?" Trish asked, letting Amy in.

            "Matt broke up with me," Amy cried.

            "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry."

            "I never knew I could I miss him so much. We just broke up, but it feels like an eternity."

            "I guess you took him for granted."

            "I guess I did, I didn't mean too though."

            "I know you didn't hun," Trish replied, hugging Amy.

_Don't it always seem to go   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's   
Don't it always seem to go   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's   
Don't it always seem to go   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone_

            Amy was lying on her bed at her mom's home, looking at a picture of Matt. She had moved in with her mom after her and Matt's break-up, and currently she had a show to do there in Florida. Amy put away the picture, grabbed her wrestling bag, went down the stairs, and went outside to her car. Driving to the arena, Amy sighed, she didn't feel too good. Maybe she didn't have to wrestle tonight, even though she knew she had a match. She pulled into the parking lot of the arena, and went inside. 

            "Hey Amy, over here!" called Trish from the coffee desk thing (**A/N:**_ nice, eh? LoL_).

            "Hey Trish, you coulda stayed with me and my mom while we were here," Amy replied, walking over to Trish.

            "I know, but I didn't want to impose."

            "You wouldn't have, believe me!"

            "OK, I'll let you go to the locker room and get into your gear now."

            "OK, see ya later," Amy said, walking away.

            Amy was walking around a corner when she bumped into someone and fell down.

            "Sorry," she exclaimed, standing up.

            "No, I'm sorry."

            Amy moved a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear before looking at the man she bumped into. She gulped as she looked into his brown eyes, the eyes she believed she'd always get to see each morning. Matt didn't say anything else, instead he just walked on. Amy sniffed, she felt like she was going to cry again. 

            "God, I thought you were the one Matt, I really did," Amy whispered, heading into the girls' locker room.

_Got 'til it's gone   
Got 'til it's gone_

            Amy couldn't believe her ears. She just came home, and felt horrible; she knew should feel wonderful, but she just couldn't bring herself to feel that way. She of course knew she had to tell Matt, but she didn't know how she could tell. He hated her, well not hated her, he just didn't like her company very much. 

            "Amy, how'd the appointment go?" her mother asked her.

            "The results were positive," Amy replied, biting her bottom lip.

_Don't it always seem to go   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's (gone)   
Don't it always seem to go   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's (gone)   
Don't it always seem to go   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone_

            "Matt, it's Amy. I need to talk to you, call me when you get the chance," Amy said before closing her cell phone and throwing it on the seat of her car.

            Amy was currently on her way to Matt's house, she didn't care if he didn't call back; she _was_ going to talk to Matt. She pulled into Matt's driveway and ran up the steps to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently for Matt to answer. But who answered completely shocked her, and what she was wearing shocked Amy even more.

            "Amy! What are you doing here?"

            "Trish? I could ask the same thing to you," Amy replied.

            "Umm…well after you and my Matty split, we got together," Trish replied, shivering, after all, she was wearing lingerie and it _was_ snowing out.

            "You bitch! I thought we were friends!" yelled Amy, slapping Trish.

            "You broke his heart to many times, he doesn't want you."

            "If I could go back and change my mistakes, I would, but I can't! I wouldn't have broken up with him, ever, and I wouldn't have had un-protective sex with him either. Because now I'm stuck carrying his child, while he's fucking some tramp!" she quickly covered her mouth, Amy didn't mean to let that slip.

            "Amy, what did you say? Did you say that you were pregnant with _my_ child?" Matt asked, coming up behind Trish.

            "Yeah I did, but I wish I hadn't told either of you, I should have just kept quiet about it because I know you'd never want anything to do with the child now that you have this little tramp to keep you company," Amy spat, running back down the steps to her car.

            "Amy! Come back here!" yelled Matt, running down the steps after Amy.

            "No, I wanted to see if we could try and fix our relationship, but I guess we can't. I still love you Matt, I really do, but I guess you've moved on, so I won't intrude on you anymore. Good-bye Matt," Amy said, tears streaming down her face as she sped off.

_If I could turn the hands of time   
Make you fall in love   
In love with me again   
So would you give me   
Another chance to love   
To love you   
Love you the right way   
No games_

            "You're coming along great, I believe you'll be having a very healthy baby Amy," the doctor said, looking at the sonogram. 

            "That sounds good," Amy said, getting off the examining table.

            "It is good. So how is the father?"

            "He's doing fine, I think. I don't know actually. I haven't talked to him since he found out about three months ago. His brother's told me that he wants to talk to me and be there when I go into labour, but I don't know if I want him there."

            "I'm sorry Amy. Well I have other patients to tend to. See you next month," the doctor said, leaving the room.

            Amy changed back into her regular clothes, and grabbed her purse. She went into the parking lot to her car. She was living with Jeff and Beth, but Matt didn't know that. Sighing, Amy drove back to the house with the radio blaring. When she got to Jeff and Beth's, Matt was sitting out front, a rose in his hand. She stopped the car and got out. 

            "Hey Ames," Matt said, walking over to Amy.

            "Matt."

            "I've missed you so much."

            "Have you now?"

            "Yes I have, you mean so much to me, you wouldn't believe it," Matt said, holding the rose out to Amy.

            "How'd you know I was staying here?" Amy asked, ignoring the rose.

            "Jeff informed me, besides, how long do you think you coulda stayed here without me finding out?"

            "As long as I thought I could. Now what do you want?"

            "I want you back."

            "So you're done your thing with Patricia?"

            "Trish and I were never a thing."

            "Yeah right, like I believe that."

            "Fine, I guess we were, and yeah, we're done."

            "So I'm your re-bound?"

            "Not entirely. I just sorta wanted you to feel like I did when you broke up with me."

_Got 'til it's gone   
Got 'til it's gone_

            "At least I never let you find out who I was seeing! And I never slept with who ever I had been dating, unlike you!" shouted Amy.

            "But there was guys in the locker room bragging that they fucked you," Matt said.

            "They were just rumours Matt."

            "I'm sorry than Amy, I really am."

            "Well you know what Matt? You mean a lot to me too, but when I saw you and Patricia, I realized you could do better than me, and her. And I saw that you were capable of moving on, unlike me."

            "Amy…"

            "What Matt? What do you want to say to me?"

            Matt didn't say anything, instead he just kissed Amy; the rose falling out of his hand. Amy pulled away.

            "Amy, I love you so much, I know we can fix our relationship."

_Don't it always seem to go   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's (gone)   
Don't it always seem to go   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's (gone)   
Don't it always seem to go   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone_

            Amy sat on her bed, looking at the ring Matt had given her. He had proposed out of the blue, and she didn't know if she should accept or not. Jeff of course had said she should say yes, but that's because he wants her as a sister-in-law, go figure. Beth said Amy should just follow her heart; did she really want to be with someone who had caused her pain in the past, but had also caused him pain too? Amy was confused; she didn't know what she should do. She'd call her mom, but she was vacationing somewhere across the world. One thing Amy knew though was that Matt _had_ caused her a lot of pain, but he also gave her some of her greatest memories. She lay on her bed, closing her eyes so she wouldn't start crying.

_Q-Tip:   
Let me just f..k with it for a minute   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone_

            "So Amy, what's your answer?" Matt asked Amy that night when they were having dinner.

            "I dunno, I mean you'll probably be wrestling all the time during my pregnancy, so why don't we wait 'til I have the baby?" Amy asked back.

            "Well I thought that you might have wanted to get married before you had the baby."

            "I do, but how will you get time off even if I say yes?"

            "I'll talk to the CEO."

            "Call Linda now then, then I'll give you my answer."

            "OK, I will. Hold on," Matt said, pulling out his cell phone, and calling Linda McMahon.

            Amy read over her menu; or looked like she was reading over her menu, but she was really thinking about how Matt might cheat on her with some girl at some party while on the road if she did accept his proposal. She knew Matt wouldn't just sleep with some slut at some party, but he might be seduced by someone. Matt hung up his cell phone.

            "She said I could take two weeks off after my match on RAW next week," Matt said. "She said I could be injured by 'Kane' too much to return for a while. So now you can answer my proposal."

_Q-Tip:   
Now you are realizing when the nights go long, right   
Campaign for me to stay   
When you know that I'm gone, right   
You act all wild   
When I tell you to settle   
I was working round the clock   
But you girls want to meddle   
Talkin' about, I heard he swims with his chick on the beach   
That was out with the tide but my love you impeached   
Now you lookin' at the walls   
Head in hand   
Cold jonezin'   
Ringing my house   
Hang up and posing_

            "Fine Matt, I will marry you. But if you in any way make me feel pain, I will crush you," Amy replied after a few minutes of thinking.

            "I won't intentionally try to hurt you Ames," Matt said, rubbing Amy's hand in his.

            "Can we go home? I don't feel too great."

            "Yeah sure, let's go," Matt replied, pulling Amy's chair out for her. "Can you still travel?"

            "Yeah…why?" asked Amy.

            "Because we could fly to Vegas and get married."

            "OK."

_Q-Tip:_

_Now why you wanne go and do that?   
love huh...   
Now why you wanne go and do that?   
And do that? Huh..._

            Matt rubbed Amy's grown stomach fondly as Beth carried in the tray of supper that they were having for that night. 

            "Look at you two…you look so cute together," Beth said. 

            "Thanks Beth. When do you think you and Jeff will be getting married?" asked Amy.

            "We wanted to get married sometime this week in Vegas, like you two," Jeff answered, coming into the room.

            "Geez little brother, can't even think of his own way to get married," Matt teased.

            "Fine, we'll just find a minister here in town and get him to wed us," Beth said. "I'd like that better than flying to Vegas."

            Amy just smiled; she loved these guys, _her_ family. "It's great that you two are finally going to get married. I never thought Jeff would ever want to get married."

            "Well I love Beth; I want to stay with her," Jeff said, kissing Beth's cheek. 

            "So Amy, when's the baby due?" Beth asked. 

            "Sometime in the next two weeks," Matt replied for Amy.

            "Have you two thought of any names yet?" Jeff asked, eating some food.

            "Not yet," Amy replied.

            "Well you should start thinking," Jeff said.

            "Yeah, whatever," Matt replied.

            Amy laughed, she didn't know what she would have missed if she had stayed mad at Matt. Well she did, but she didn't want to experience that again for a while. 

_Don't it always seem to go   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's (gone)   
Don't it always seem to go   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's (gone)   
Don't it always seem to go   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's (gone)_

**THE END**

**A/N: **_There, it's done. LoL. Please review!_


End file.
